Back to Where It Started
by CatShorty946
Summary: The return of Tristan combined with a Xmas party, guess who he meets again...
1. And So We Meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be cool if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns.

Title: Back to Where It Started

Rating: PG-13, for now anyways.

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. See what happens. Trory

Chapter 1: And so we meet again.

The Dugrey Mansion:

She hated her parents sometimes. She hated them especially when they used the guilt card to drag her to one of those boring Christmas parties. She needed some coffee, she needed some coffee bad. That's why she escaped her parents' clutches and went in search of a huge mug of coffee. She was about to turn the corner when she ran into something or rather someone.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lorelai said.

"It's okay; I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm Tristan Dugrey."

"So, you're Tristan, huh…I heard a lot about you."

"Did you now?" Tristan said smirking.

"Trust me, it wasn't good. You were known as Bible-boy, E.T. and the Spawn of Satan in our household."

"Really? I didn't know my reputation was that bad and Bible-boy? E.T.?" 'She looks really familiar.' He thought.

"Does the name 'Mary' ring any bells?"

'Mary? It couldn't be? Could it?' "Dear god, please shoot me now."

"So, you do remember."

"You're her mother aren't you?"

"I was wondering when you would figure it out. Lorelai Gilmore, it's nice to meet you."

"You too…" He managed to squeak out."

"No reason to be so nervous. It's not like I'm gonna perform my list titled: "The Fifty Nifty Ways to Decapitation" on you. I might feed you to my mother or to Luke though."

"Right, uhm…I'm gonna go and uhm…Yeah, I'm just gonna go…Bye" Tristan said and practically ran off. Lorelai stood there looking like the Grinch. After a few minutes she was joined by Rory. Rory looked at her mother and said: "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because you look like you just got out of the Friday-night dinners with grandma and grandpa."

"I'm not that happy and as to your question, I merely scared one of your old classmates."

"Who?"

"Bible-boy"

"Bible-boy…Tristan is back?"

"Apparently, yes."

"And you scared him. May I ask why?"

"You may ask, I may not answer."

"Why did you scare him, mother?"

"I was bored, it seemed like a fun thing to do and I was right. It was pretty funny."

"Mother! What did I tell you about scaring people you don't know?"

"You should've seen it, Rory. It was hilarious." Lorelai said ignoring the previous question.

"You couldn't have told me, so I wouldn't miss it?"

"I didn't know where you were."

"Okay, you're forgiven. But you better tell me next time. I'll take anything to get me through these boring parties."

"Wanna go find some coffee?"

"Maybe later, I'm gonna go find E.T. and see what the damage is."

"Okay, I'll come find you in a little while. We'll go home and have a movie- night."

"Okay, bye Oompa."

"Bye Loompa."

Rory looked for about ten minutes when she heard someone playing the piano. She followed the sound. She walked into a room and saw it was Tristan who was playing the piano. He knew she was there, just like he always knows when she walks into a room; he decided to let her watch a little longer before acknowledging her presence. After a few minutes he looked up. "Hey Mary"

"Hey Bible-boy, I hope she didn't scare you too much."

"Is she always like that?" Tristan asked.

"Most of the time, yeah. It grows on you after a while, like fungus on a rock."

"That's good to know."

"Yup, so…"

"So…"

"Yeah, so…"

"I think we covered that already. What have you been up to since I left?"

"Not that much, Paris finally loosened up a little. How was a Military School?"

"It's pretty much the same as Chilton, just with more rules and no girls."

"That must have sucked big time! How did you manage to survive without any girls around? And more rules? Is that even possible?"

"It was hard, but somehow, someway I did. Apparently it is possible to have more rules then Chilton does."

"Are you coming back to Chilton?"

"That eager to have me back Mary?"

"Am I that transparent, I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby!" Rory said sarcastically.

"I always knew you wanted me, Mary!"

"In your dreams, E.T.!"

"Every single night, babe. And do I even want to know about E.T.?"

"That 'babe' better have been a slip of the tongue and no, you don't wanna know"

"I'll give you a slip of my tongue anytime, Mary!"

"Ugh…You're impossible you know that?"

"Hmm…Yeah, I do recall being called that before."

"So, are you coming back to Chilton or not?"

"Yeah, I start on Monday. So…Are you and bagboy, I mean Dean, still together?"

"No, we broke up a while ago."

"What happened? I thought you would be together for a long time."

"Jess happened."

"Dean cheated on you with some girl? Let me guess, some leggy-redhead?"

"Brunette actually, you might like…"

Tristan started to smirk and was about to make some lewd comment when Rory continued.

"…him"

His face changed from smirking to being disgusted in a matter of 0.3 seconds.

"Excuse me, did you just say him?"

"Yup, I do believe I did."

"Dean cheated on you with some guy? Damn, I never saw that coming, but now that you mention it…"

Rory started laughing, while Tristan remained confused. "What? What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing" Rory said trying to keep a straight face, but she was unsuccessful.

"What?"

"Dean didn't cheat on me with some guy"

"Okay, I'm seriously confused here."

"Dean didn't two-time me…"

"You already said that."

"If you would just let me finish and you are really dense if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, anyways; I was the one who cheated on Dean with Jess." Rory finally explained.

"Right…Now I just feel stupid."

"Well, you should! Even a ditsy blonde with an IQ lower then her shoe size would've figured it out by now."

"Hey! No need to make fun of me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"And since when do I listen to you?"

"Good point."

"I thought so too."

"So…What happened with Jess?" Tristan asked after a minute.

"He left without saying goodbye, haven't heard from him since."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over him."

"Really now?"

"Yup"

"So, wanna get over me or under me, whichever you prefer?"

"I'd rather not"

"Come on, Mary…You know you want to."

"Do I need to quote Ten things I hate about you again, okay…I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Rory said sarcastically.

"Really, this could extremely useful information." Tristan said stepping closer to Rory. She backed away until she hit a wall. Tristan put his hands on the wall on either side of her head. She was now blocked in between him and the wall.

"You do realise that I was being sarcastic?" Rory asked softly, almost whispering.

"Yeah, but that doesn't have to mean that it's not true."

"In this case it does."

"Really, so if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn't feel anything and just push me away?"

"That's…That's right." Rory stuttered because Tristan was leaning his head closer to hers. "Are you sure about?" Tristan whispered huskily.

"Yes"

"Is that true?" He whispered against her lips before he kissed her. Rory was still for a few seconds before responding and kissing him back instead of pushing him away like she said she would do. He put one of his hands on her neck and the other in her hair kissing her hungrily. She put both of her hands in his hair, letting her fingers run through the strands. He traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance, which she granted him happily. He explored her entire mouth, tasting every crevice he could find. She in turn did the same to him. They pulled away from each other for a few seconds to catch their breath before they eagerly resuming their kissing. After a few minutes they broke apart, but stayed close together. They were both breathing heavily. He put his forehead against hers and whispered softly. "What happened to feeling nothing and just pushing me away?"

"Guess I changed my mind." She managed to reply after a few seconds.

"I wouldn't mind if you changed your mind like this more often." He said smiling and with that he kissed her again.

AN: Pleazz read and review...


	2. Mother daughter Bonding Session

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be kewl if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns.

Title: Back to Where Is Started

Rating: PG-13, for now anyways.

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. See what happens. Trory

Chapter 2: Mother-daughter bonding session

The Crapshack:

"So. . . Is there any particular reason why I didn't see you again until we left? And why Bible-Boy was with you when you were returned to me?" Lorelai asked when they got home.

"Nope, nothing. I was just socializing." Rory answered trying to play stupid.

"Right. . . You are a really bad liar."

"I'm not lying." Rory said still playing innocent.

"I can tell when you're lying Rory, you are your mother's daughter. I know when I'm lying and since we're alike I know when you're lying and we both suck terribly at lying." Lorelai said in one breath.

"First: Breath and second: You're right"

"Don't argue with. . ., I'm right? So, you were lying? Stop that please, a daughter shouldn't lie to her mother, especially not about said daughter's whereabouts."

"Yes, I was lying and I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

"Like I said you're your mother's daughter and this lying thing is bound to repeat itself sometime in the future. Anyways, where were you if you were not socializing?"

"I spent the night talking to Tristan, so technically I was socializing."

"You were talking to Tristan? E.T.? Bible-Boy? The guy you claim to despise? And all you did was talk, you didn't do anything else?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Tristan, E.T., Bible-Boy and I don't hate him, I merely felt a great dislike for him."

"Felt? As in past tense? And you didn't answer my other questions. Come on, honey, give mommy some information here?"

"Felt, yea, I kind of like him now. What do you mean by anything else?"

"Something that might have caused your lips to be swollen and your hair to be slightly messed up, like I don't know, maybe kissing or a heavy make-out session? Because I'm guessing it wasn't from popsicles."

"Mother!" Rory said while blushing.

"You're blushing! You kissed him didn't you? Oh my god, Rory is in love! Rory is in love! Rory is in love!" Lorelai started chanting.

"I'm not in love and he kissed me first." Rory mumbled the last part.

"What was that mini-me? I didn't quite catch that."

"I didn't say anything." Rory said and started to walk in the direction of her room. Lorelai followed her every move with her eyes before following her to her room.

"Yes, you did. Come on, tell mommy please."

"No"

"Pwetty Pwease?"Lorelai said in baby-talk.

"No" Rory replied while looking for her pyjama's.

"Pwetty Pwease with a chewwy on top?"

"Fine, but please stop being so annoying." Rory sighed in defeat.

"I can't make any guarantees but I'll try."

"I said that he kissed me first."

"Ah. . .Now we're getting somewhere. . . Wait here, don't move. I'm going to get some coffee." Lorelai said already walking to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee. Meanwhile Rory changed into her pyjama's and went to sit on her bed. Lorelai gave one of the mugs to Rory and sat down too. "Okay, now that's taken care of please give me the details of everything that has happened tonight."

"Well, when I went to find him after you scared the shit out of him, I heard someone playing the piano. And like you, I'm a very curious person, so I followed the sound and as it turns out it was Tristan who was playing the piano. I asked him about military school and if he was coming back to Chilton. He asked me how I was doing and he asked about Dean, so I told him what happened. It was funny, at first he thought that Jess was a girl and that Dean was cheating on me. When I told him that Jess was a guy, he thought that Dean was still the one who cheated. I told him that Dean didn't two-time me and he still couldn't figure it out, eventually after I managed to stop laughing a little I told him that I was the one who cheated."

"Are you serious, he actually though that Dean turned out to be gay?" Lorelai asked starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yup, man did he feel stupid when he found out that I was the one who did the double-crossing."

"And knowing you, you made fun of that."

"Of course I did, I wouldn't be a Gilmore if I didn't do that."

"Right on, sister! So. . .What happened after that?" Lorelai asked not feeling satisfied with the amount of details given to her.

"He asked about Jess, I told him that Jess left and that I was over him. Then he asked if I wanted to get over him or under him. . ."

"He actually said that?"

"Yup, he really said that. After he did we had a short banter session when he suddenly started coming closer to me and he eventually backed me against the wall. And the next thing I know he kissed me and surprisingly I kissed him back."

"Why are you so surprised about that?"

"Because I'm not supposed to like him! He tortured all through my sophomore year and half of my junior year!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you have good memories of him."

"Yeah, of course I do."

"So. . .Maybe you've always liked him a little, but you just didn't want to admit it. Before he left you talked about him a lot, sometimes you talked about him more then about Dean. Let's face it honey, he somehow managed to creep his way into your heart."

"Yeah, he's sneaky like that. But you're right; I guess I did like him all this time." Rory admitted to her mother.

"And the hot and heavy make-out session from tonight only proves that." Lorelai said.

"How do you know we had a hot and heavy make-out session, maybe it was just that one kiss." Rory replied as she started to blush a little.

"Rory, have you looked at Tristan? Have you seen the way he looks? There's no way that there was just one kiss. I mean, come one, do you believe it yourself?"

"Okay, it wasn't just a kiss. . ." Rory said defeated.

"I knew it!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I knew there was a make-out session. Your lips couldn't have been that swollen and your hair couldn't have been that messed up from one single kiss."

"Mother!" Rory said blushing again.

"So. . .Tell me! How was it?" Lorelai asked getting really impatient.

"It was amazing, mom. It was unbelievable!" Rory said getting all dreamy- eyed.

"I'm guessing it's safe to say that I'll be seeing more of E.T. soon?"

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that and could you please refrain from saying E.T., Bible-Boy or any other nickname when he's in the near vicinity?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I'll try, but you never know. I might slip up." Lorelai said mischievously.

"Could you at least try not to call him by any of those nicknames?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Now I'm going to go to bed."

"And have a hot and sweaty dream about a certain blonde Adonis the minute you close your eyes." Lorelai said getting up from Rory's bed.

"No, now please go away, so I can sleep."

"I get it; I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." Lorelai said giving Rory a peck on her forehead. She walked out of the room and closed the door, but stayed there in front of the door for a few minutes. As soon as Rory closed her eyes, she was assaulted by images of Tristan. Rory groaned loudly.

"I totally planted that idea in your head, didn't I?" Lorelai said when she heard the groan.

"Go away mother and let me sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Rory replied.

"Good night, honey." Lorelai said and walked away from the door to go to her own room to get some much needed sleep.


	3. Telephone Calls and Meeting Luke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be kewl if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns.

Title: Back to Where It Started

Rating: PG-13, for now anyways.

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. See what happens. Trory

Chapter 3: Telephone calls and meeting Luke

The Crapshack:

It was around 10 AM when Rory woke up. She had dreamed about Tristan that night. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen in search of some coffee. She noticed a note lying on the kitchen table and picked it up to read it.

Dear Mini-Me,

There was an emergency with Sookie

at the Inn. Don't worry, it's nothing

serious. Meet me at Luke's around

lunch. Oh, and Tristan called right

before I left. He said that he would

call back.

Bye Loompa,

Love Oompa

She just finished reading the note when the phone rang. She walked to the living room to search for the phone. After a few minutes she finally found it resting between several magazines. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory"

"Tristan?" Rory said while flashes of her dream flew through her mind.

"Yeah, it's me. Not awake yet?"

"I have yet to have my coffee for this morning."

"So...I guess coming to your house and bringing coffee with me would be a pretty good idea right about now?"

"Yup, that would be a really good idea."

"Okay, because this sign I just passed said that I'm a few miles away from Stars Hollow." Tristan says.

"You're serious?"

"Yup..."

"You do realise it's only 10 in the morning, which is an ungodly hour to wake up at, if you ask me."

"Yes, I know it's 10 am and it's not that ungodly, you know. A lot of people wake up even before 10 AM."

"You lie! How can they wake up before 10 AM? Are they nuts or something?"

"I'm not lying... Some of them even wake up before 6 AM. It's not that unbelievable, ya know."

"Before 6 AM? Does that even exist? Now I know you're joking, no sane person would wake up at that hour. That's just blasphemy!"

"Then I guess there are a lot of insane people in this world. A lot of them have to get up that early for work, but some of them do it for fun."

"For fun? How insane can those people be?"

"They're not insane. They're perfectly normal people. You're the one who's insane."

"I am NOT insane, I am merely unique."

"You mean like the only one of its kind?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Well, I hate to break this to ya, but you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh, and why pray tell is that?"

"There are two people of your kind, the other one lives in your house too. She's your mother, you two are extremely insane, both ready for the loony bin!"

Rory gasped and said: "You did not just say that, we are far from ready to be admitted to the nut house! Take it back!"

"Sorry, but you are and do you still want that coffee, because I could easily drink it all and leave absolutely nothing for you, ya know?"

"You wouldn't, you don't want me to die because of coffee withdrawal, do you? Because I can assure you, that will happen if I don't get any coffee into my system anytime soon. I will die a horrible death. No one can be that cruel, not even you. My death will be so atrocious, that no other deaths will even come close to mine..." Rory said really fast and Tristan had to pay real close attention to be able catch everything that she was saying.

"Babble much, Rory? You do know it is important to breath every once in a while." Tristan interrupted while parking the car in front of Luke's. He stepped out and entered the diner. It was practically empty; hardly anyone was there at the moment. He walked to the counter and sat down.

"Right, thanks. Oxygen is extremely necessary to live." Rory said after taking a deep breath.

"Don't mention it. So, how much coffee would you say you need?" Tristan asked while waiting for someone to help him.

"Three or four cups of coffee at least. I need one to wake me up and then one I can actually enjoy after I've really woken up. Then I would be needing one or two to keep my breakfast company."

"I think that you don't need any coffee at all. You seem pretty awake to me already. So maybe I should just bring coffee for myself and let you relax, because you sound way too hyperactive if you ask me. Don't want you to die because of too much coffee, now do we?"

"Blasphemy! You take that back this instant! One can never have too much coffee. And it wouldn't kill me, because I live on coffee. My body is used to big amounts of coffee at the same time. I would die if I didn't have any coffee at all, because my body is not used to not having coffee. I'm 90 percent coffee and 10 percent water..." Rory said, seriously believing that he would only bring coffee for himself.

"And you have argued about this with whom already?" Tristan asked.

"Luke" Rory retorted without a blink.

"I thought so. . .I have to hang up now, because there's someone looking at me like he can snap and kill me any second now." Tristan said noticing Luke staring at him and was starting to get a little frightened.

"Okay, see ya in a little while. Oh and say 'hi' to Luke for me and not to kill you, will ya?" Rory asked and hung up the phone.

Tristan closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He turned to Luke and said: "You must be Luke, Rory told me to say hi and not to kill me."

"Who are you?" Luke asked without paying any attention to what Tristan just said.

"I'm Tristan Dugrey, a friend of Rory's." Tristan said carefully.

"How do you know Rory?" Luke asked.

"From school, can I order now? I mean isn't that what you're supposed to do, because last time I checked the Spanish Inquisition wasn't part of the process."

"I don't like you. If you hurt even one hair on Rory's head, I will kill you. Understand? Now, what do you want?"

Tristan was starting to think that Luke was nuts and quickly ordered 6 coffees, two for him and four for Rory. Luke didn't say anything more. He got the coffees, gave them to Tristan and walked away to help another customer. Tristan quickly left the diner, got back in his car to ride the short distance to Rory's house.

AN: I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I already started chapter 3 before the X-MAS holidays started and forgot to take the beginning home with me from school. So I wasn't able to continue writing. I hope you forgive! Merry X- MAS and a Happy New Year by the way! Liz. Out.


	4. Doing Some Thinking and Making Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be kewl if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns.

Title: Back to Where It Started

Rating: PG-13, for now anyways.

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. Let's see what happens. Trory

Chapter 4: Thinking and Making Out

The Crapshack:

Rory hung up the phone and threw it somewhere in the direction of the couch. She decided to catch up on her reading while waiting for Tristan to show up with her coffee. She went to her room and got Oliver Twist out of her bag. She walked back to the living room and lay down on the couch. She opened the book and started reading, but couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her because of coffee withdrawal, but mainly because she couldn't stop thinking about Tristan. He starred in every thought that floated through her head. The main thing she kept thinking about though was how much he had changed since he went to Military School and how she liked that change.

'I like him, even though I don't want to. He changed a lot. Sure he's still incredibly arrogant and cocky but it's like he's letting people see the real him for a change. He doesn't wear a mask like he used to do, before he left. But I can't like him, can I? I mean, how can I like someone who was my enemy for so long? I'm not supposed to like him, but I do.' Rory thought.

'You like him even before he left, you just wouldn't admit to yourself or to anyone else for that matter. They say there's a thin line between love and hate. You're living proof that this theory is true. You just chose one over the other. Yeah, he was your enemy for a long time, but the operative word here is 'was'. He's not your enemy anymore; he hasn't been your enemy for a long time. You could even say that he was your friend even before he left for Military School.' A voice in her head said, which sounded suspiciously like her mother's, only a more serious version of her mother.

'Maybe I do like him, but what if he doesn't like me?' Rory questioned herself.

'Are you blind, girl? The guy is completely, head over heels in love with you. And I think he was in love with ever since the two of you kissed at Madeline's party sophomore year.' The Lorelai-like voice said.

Meanwhile Tristan arrived at Rory's house and got out of his car. He walked to the front door and knocked. No one answered so he knocked again. Still there was no answer. He was starting to get worried. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He put the coffee on the small table which was standing there and softly closed the door. He walked further into the house and looked around. He had taken a few steps before he froze at what he saw. He saw Rory lying on the couch and she looked like she was in deep thought.

'She looks so beautiful. I wonder what she's thinking about.' Tristan thought. For a minute he hoped that she was thinking about him, but he quickly cast that thought away. He didn't think that she would ever like him, maybe in a friendly way but nothing more. He got a sad look in his eyes as he watched her. He continued looking at her before making his presence known to her.

He cleared his throat so she would know that he was there. She screamed a little and jumped up. She relaxed when she saw that it was Tristan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tristan said apologetically.

"It's okay, I was just thinking. I didn't realise you were here already."

"I'm still sorry."

"Oooh...Did you bring my coffee? Where's my coffee? I can't go without any coffee. I will die without it and you know that, because I already told you this several times today. I will die a horrible death if I don't get any coffee in my system..." Rory started talking really fast and Tristan had to listen very carefully to catch everything she said.

"Rory!" He said while she continued her rambling, but she didn't listen to him.

"...And if you didn't bring my coffee I will make you watch Willy Wonka with me, though I'll do that even if you brought it..."

"Rory!" She still didn't listen.

"Rory!"

Tristan walked over to her when she still didn't hear him. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to hers.

"Shut up" He whispered before crushing his lips to her and kissing her thoroughly. Rory responded immediately to the kiss. She put one of her hands on his chest and the other in his hair, running her fingers through the strands. She liked the way his hair felt. It was so soft. Tristan's hands were on her back before he lowered them to her hips to pull her closer to him. After what seemed like a few seconds the pulled away from each other. They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. The only thing you could here was their erratic breathing.

"Wow" Tristan said while Rory stayed quiet.

"Speechless, Gilmore? I'm guessing that doesn't happen very often." Tristan said smirking.

"Owh...Shut up" Rory finally spoke.

"Nice comeback..." Tristan said and pulled away from her. He walked back to the hallway to get the coffee he left there. When he came back he gave the coffee to Rory.

"Here you go, miss. You're coffee, as ordered." Tristan said with a slight British accent. Rory giggled a little before laughing.

"What? Are you laughing at me?" Tristan asked.

"Yes" Rory managed to reply in between laughing.

"And why, may I ask are you laughing at me?"

"You really need to work on your British accent if you ever want to use it again, because it sucks!" Rory explained to him.

"It does not! The accent is perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with it." Tristan disagreed. He stepped closer to her when he saw that she was still laughing.

"Believe me, it does." Rory backed up a little when she noticed Tristan coming closer to her. She was still laughing a little. Her breathing got a little heavier when Tristan stood in front of her. She looked up at him through her lashes. He looked back at her before pulling into an embrace. They stood like that for a few seconds, both continuing to stare at the other.

"There's nothing wrong with my accent, Rory." Tristan said. Rory started laughing again, but it didn't last long. He started tickling her as soon as he saw that she was laughing again. Rory tried to get away, but Tristan wouldn't let her. She backed up until the couch touched the back of her knees. Tristan was still tickling her when she lost her balance and fell on the couch, she pulled Tristan with her. He straddled her, while he continued tickling her. Rory couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you surrender?" Tristan asked.

"Never" Rory replied. Rory tried to kick him off of her but it didn't work. Suddenly Tristan lost his balance and fell down on top of her. Everything seemed to go into slow motion then. Rory stopped laughing when she saw Tristan looking at her. He lowered his head and softly brushed her lips with his. He repeated this a few times before kissing her hungrily. Rory put her hands at the back of his neck. He traced her lips with his tongue hoping she would let him in. She opened her mouth a little letting him in and kissing him back with the same passion. She arched into him which made him groan. He pulled away from her mouth and started kissing her neck. He worked his way up to her ear which he sucked before going back to her neck. She couldn't help but moan. His hands moved down and under her shirt. He let his hands brush her stomach for a few minutes before pulling them out. He reluctantly pulled away from her and pushed himself up on his arms. They were both breathing heavily.

"Why did you pull away?" Rory asked looking a little hurt.

"Because I don't want to rush anything, you deserve better and I intend to give you that if you'll let me." Tristan quickly said to reassure her after he saw the slight hurt in her eyes.

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Rory said with tears in her eyes. She softly kissed him on the lips and hugged him. He hugged her back and sat up. He pulled her up with him. They sat there comfortably on the couch for a couple of minutes.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tristan asked after seeing some movies on the table.

"Sure" Rory got up, picked up a movie and put in.

"Which movie?" Tristan asked when he couldn't see which movie she put in.

"You'll see" Rory said smirking. She went back to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

"Comfortable?" Tristan asked when she got settled.

"Very"

Tristan groaned a little when the movie title came up. Rory just laughed at the expression on his face.

"You just had to put this one in?" Tristan asked looking at her.

"Yup, I told ya I would make you watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, now shh...it's starting."

AN: This chapter just got some minor alterations, just in the spelling, not in the contents. I'm working on chapter 5 at the moment and if I don't get to busy with schoolwork, it'll hopefully be out soon.


	5. Freakout Party from Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be kewl if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns. They're in their senior year.

Title: Back to Where It Started

Rating: PG-13, for now anyways.

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. Let's see what happens. Trory

Chapter 5: Freak-Out Party from Hell

Sometime during the movie Tristan stretched out on the couch with Rory lying comfortably on top of him. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, holding her to him and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. They were about halfway through the movie when Lane suddenly burst through the door, disturbing the comfortable silence in which they were watching the movie.

Rory jumped off of Tristan, while he quickly sat up on the couch. Rory looked a bit guilty, thinking her mother had her protective cap on and realized Tristan was looming around the house, alone, with her only daughter. She relaxed a little when she saw Lane, but that lasted long enough for Lane to start talking.

"Rory?" Lane yelled when she entered the house.

"Rory! You gotta help me, mom found some of my hidden CDs. She's talking to herself. She's calling me by my full name and she's talking about sending me to Bible-camp for the rest of the holiday. You have to help me out here! I don't want to go to Bible-camp, I just went there this summer and once a year is more than enough for me. I wouldn't go there at all if I had my way, but you know my mother, everything has to go her way. I can't go to Bible-camp, because than I wouldn't be able to spend the holidays with you and Lorelai and I wouldn't be able to see Dave. You have to help, because I'm seriously freaking out here!" Lane rambled until she ran out of breath.

"Lane! You have to calm down, breathe. How could she have found your CDs? You hide them where she won't look. And she never finds anything that you hide. And what was she saying about Bible-camp? She can't send you to Bible-camp again; you already went there this summer." Rory said trying to calm Lane down.

"Please, you have to help me! She's really furious! We have to get my hidden stash out of the house and hide it somewhere else, before she finds the rest. She'll kill me if she realizes that I own a copy of The Immaculate Collection and it's not about the birth of Christ or anything related to Christianity." Lane said more calmly but still freaked out. Just then did she notice Tristan sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" She asked confused, momentarily forgetting about her mother.

"That's Tristan; he went to Chilton with me for a while and then returned last Monday." Rory explained.

"Tristan? As in Evil One?" Lane asked surprised.

"One and the same apparently," Tristan chuckled. "But shouldn't you be worrying about your current predicament instead of me?" Tristan said reminding her of why she was there in the first place.

"Oh god, you're right. I have to get my things out there fast; you have to help me Rory." Lane said panicking again.

"Of course I'll help you, you know that. But how do you want to get your things out of there with Mrs. Kim present? She'll get suspicious of what we're doing and she'll never let us leave." Rory said to Lane.

"I know, I know, maybe we can sneak in and out through the window or when she's helping a customer. I don't know. All I know is that I'll be dead is she finds anything else."

"But what if there aren't any customers?" Rory asked trying to think of a way to help Lane.

"You're right, what I'm going to do if there's no one for her to help?"

"I could act as if I were a customer until you two get everything out of there," Tristan suggested.

"What?" Rory turned to look at him, surprised that he wanted to help.

"It was just a suggestion. Just forget I said anything," he said, mistaking her shock for dismissal of the idea.

"No, it's a great idea. I was just shocked that you want to help," she said quickly explaining herself.

"Of course I want to help. What do you take me for, Mary, some selfish bastard who only cares about himself?" Tristan asked hurt.

"NO! Of course not Tristan, I could never think that about you," she said and quickly kissed him before turning back to Lane.

"Okay, so we have a plan now. We have to hurry before you mother notices that you're not it your room."

"Thank you so much, Rory, I owe you," Lane said eternally grateful for their assistance.

"No problem, you would've done the same for me. Now, let's go." She grabbed Tristan by the hand and followed Lane outside and to her house.

"Don't you have to lock the door?" Tristan asked when she just pulled it close behind her and nothing more.

"Stars Hollow has a very low crime-rate." Lane explained. "No one locks their house around here."

"Yea, but it's still dangerous if something does happen." He said slightly worried.

"If you must know, we have the Stars Hollow Hotline also known as the Gossip Grapevine and it's worse than the halls at Chilton. If something happens in this town, everyone would know about within 5 to 10 minutes thanks to our local gossip queens Miss Patty, Babette and Taylor." Rory said when she saw the worries written on his face. "For example, about a minute after your arrived in Stars Hollow, Miss Patty was on the phone talking to Babette, who called Taylor after that, who called Andrew, who called Jackson and that goes on and on until the entire town knows it."

By now they had almost reached Lane's house and stopped just before they got to the front of it. "So, you'll distract Mrs. Kim by pretending to be a customer who's extremely interested in antiques while we get everything incriminating out of the house through the window. Lane will walk downstairs when we're done to let you know that you can go. I'll be at the gazebo, just meet me there."

Tristan walked to front of the house and entered the house, while Rory and Lane walked to the tree underneath Lane's window. They quickly climbed it and went through the window into Lane's room.

"I already found some boxes before I came to you, so I guess we should start with packing all the CDs under the floorboards." Lane said while grabbing the empty boxes. They opened the floorboards and packed the CDs as fast as possible. After that they moved on to the CDs and books that were hidden in the closet. Soon all the boxes were full and ready to be shipped to Rory's house.

"So, we've packed all your CDs and books, but we still have all your junk food left and the rest of what's still in your closet. I think we should take these boxes away before we get what's left. I have some empty boxes left at my house that we can use for that, besides that would take the most incriminating things out of your room. We can put them in the gazebo for now, the faster we get this out of here the better. We can get the boxes from my place to pack everything else after that and take that to the gazebo as well. Then you can go downstairs to let Tristan know we're done and he can help us get everything from the gazebo to my house." Rory said grabbing a box and carrying it to the window while Lane did the same.

About 15 minutes later, they had all the boxes on the ground. The distance to the gazebo was very short and with only 5 boxes, it only took them three short trips to get the boxes there. They ran to Rory's place to get the remaining empty boxes to Lane's room to get the rest of her things.

Meanwhile inside the Kim house, Tristan was trying to distract Mrs. Kim from what was going on upstairs.

The first thing he heard when he walked into the house was "You break, you buy. I'll be right there". He assumed it was Mrs. Kim, so he just looked at all the stuff while he waited for her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick out something for my mother's birthday." Tristan asked politely when he saw Mrs. Kim walking towards him.

"I offer lots of stuff that can be used as birthday presents." Mrs. Kim said with pride.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He smiled at her.

"We have vases and urns. Turn of the century pottery. I do not sell to casual looker." She said in suspicion.

"I understand." Tristan replied. He was a little perturbed at what he got himself into just to be with Rory.

"What does your mother like?" Mrs. Kim inquired.

"Ah, I really don't know." He answered honestly.

"You are wasting my time." Mrs. Kim said succinctly. "I will have to ask you to leave."

"Leave?" Tristan panicked. "But I need to get something for her that's… special."

"Special?" She responded quizzically.

"Different," Tristan led her on. He walked towards a well-polished china cabinet. He eyed a china pattern that looked feminine.

"Different, good." Mrs Kim agreed.

"What do you have in jewelry?" He asked.

"I have Indian, French art deco, Greek. You interested?" She asked.

Tristan followed the short lady to a corner of the store. She showed him different pieces of jewelry, from brooches to toe rings. He was rather impressed with the collection she had stashed away.

"What is this?" He picked up a simple but delicate necklace with three stone-like pieces suspended on a gold chain.

"Russian, amber necklace. Dated back as early as 1910. Honey colour of this size and shape rare. For you I give six hundred dollars," She said.

"Six? That's highway robbery!" He exclaimed.

"Not highway robbery. Necklace is appraised by Cartier, gold, fourteen carat. You get no better price," She pointed out.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rory and Lane walking towards the gazebo, both carrying boxes. He quickly turned his attention back to Mrs. Kim.

"Do you have any other necklaces that are not as expensive as this one?" He asked so that she would turn back to the jewellery and wouldn't notice Rory and Lane sneaking in and out of the house.

"Why? You don't appreciate your mother, she not worthy of wearing good jewelry?" Mrs. Kim asked getting annoyed. "You should be more respectful."

"No, no, of course she deserves to wear nice jewelry. I just don't have that much money on me." He explained quickly.

"We take credit card too." Mrs. Kim said hoping to sell the necklace to him.

"How about four hundred dollars?" He haggled.

"Five seventy-five" She wrangled.

"Four fifty" He countered.

"Five fifty, no lower, I pay tax." She offered.

He was about to give in when he saw Rory and Lane running back to the house with empty boxes. He realised they hadn't packed everything yet, so he had to continue stalling Mrs. Kim to make sure they got the rest out of the house unnoticed. He was about to say something when a thump was heard from upstairs.

"You hear that?" She asked him.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything."

"Hmm…Of course not, you young people with your loud music. It ruins your ears, no wonder you not hear it." Mrs. Kim said annoyed.

"Do you have any bracelets?" Tristan asked quickly to turn her attention to something else than what was going on upstairs.

After what seemed like hours, but were in fact only 20 minutes, everything was packed and out of the house without Mrs. Kim knowing what happened upstairs. After much bargaining and haggling, Tristan bought a bracelet with the intention of giving it to Rory some day. Mrs. Kim was wrapping it up when Lane came down the stairs signalling him that everything had been moved out of the house.

"Pleasure doing business, please come again." Mrs. Kim said as she handed him the bracelet. He smiled at Lane as he walked out to meet up with Rory at the gazebo.

AN: I know it's been a very, very long time since I updated and apologize for that, but I was in my senior year with nothing but tests and finals, so I was busy with and with work. And not knowing what to write might have played a part in the delayed update. I got myself some help with the writing and ideas and everything, so hopefully I'll finish a fic for once. Thnx a lot to Season 4.5 who helped so much with continuing this fic!


	6. Lorelai Gilmore II and Butch Danes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be cool if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns. They're in their senior year.

Title: Back to Where It Started

Rating: T

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. Let's see what happens. Trory

Chapter 6: Lorelai Gilmore II and Butch Danes

"What's the matter? Didn't you enjoy your lovely talk with Mrs. Kim?" Rory asked when Tristan got to the gazebo and saw the horrified look on his face.

"Remind me to never talk willingly to that woman again," he said in response. "I never knew someone could be that strict or scary. She's worse than Paris. I really feel sorry for Lane for having to live with her."

"Come on, let's get this stuff to my house before someone gets suspicious," Rory said while she picked up a box. Tristan did the same and after a few more trips everything was brought over to the Crapshack. They collapsed onto the couch after all the boxes were safely hidden in the garage.

"So, what time does your mom get home?" Tristan asked.

"We're supposed to meet her at Luke's right about…now, actually." She said after checking the time on her watch. She got up and grabbed his hand quickly, dragging him out the door and toward Luke's.

"Slow down. There's no need to run. Besides, I'd like it if my arm was still attached to my body when we get there," he said jokingly.

"I'm seriously in need of some coffee and we, Gilmores, don't run, or exercise at all for that matter, but that's not the point. The point is that Gilmores don't run, we merely walk fast and this only happens when there's coffee at stake," Rory said but slowed down a little bit all the same and Tristan smiled at this. In less than ten minutes they made it to the diner. The bell rang as they walked in. Everyone looked up from their food or their conversation when they heard the sound of the bell.

"Curious people aren't they? Or should I say nosy?"

"This is just a small town. Not much happens here. They're just interested when someone new comes to town."

Rory and Tristan walked over to the counter where Lorelai sat begging Luke for some coffee.

"Hey mom, Luke," she greeted as she sat down.

"Fruit of my loins, please convince this evil, evil little man in flannel to give me some coffee while I talk to Bible-Boy here," Lorelai said as she noticed Tristan sitting down next to Rory. "Come on ET, let's get a table while my lovely daughter gets our coffee."

They sat down at a table in the corner. "Now, since you've been kissing my daughter, we'll jump right into THE talk. What are you're intentions towards my daughter?" Lorelai asked the second they sat down.

"My intentions are nothing but honorable, Mrs. Gilmore. I like your daughter a lot and I can only hope that she has some feelings for me as well," Tristan sincerely said.

"Call me Lorelai, being called Mrs. Gilmore makes me feel like I'm my mother. I can assure you, feeling like you're my mother is never a good thing, unless of course you're actually my mother. And of course she likes you. You think she goes around kissing guys she doesn't like? And I'm warning you if you even hurt one hair on her pretty little head, I'll be forced to use my list the "Fifty Nifty Ways to Decapitation" on you and mount your head on a pole in the garden as an example to anyone that hurts my baby. I'm sure I've mentioned that list to you before," she threatened him. Soon after, Rory came to the table with three mugs filled with coffee and sat down next to Tristan.

"You don't really have that list, do you?" Tristan asked nervously.

"I really have that list, buddy," Lorelai answered smiling.

"What list?" Rory asked.

"'The Fifty Nifty Ways to Decapitation.'"

"Oh, that list. Yeah, she really does have that list. She keeps it safely hidden under…" Rory replied.

"Hey, hey, no need to reveal my secret hiding places now," Lorelai cut her off.

"Why were you talking about that list anyways?"

"Oh, I was just warning your new boy-toy about what might happen if he even tries to hurt you," she said casually while continuing to drink the sweet ambrosia in her mug.

"Mother!"

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently. "I was just simply giving him a useful warning."

"Sure, you can warn him, but there was no need to threaten his life. Just ignore what she was talking about, Tristan," Rory said embarrassed.

Lorelai got up from her seat. "I have to get back to the inn. Bye, honey, Tristan. Remember what I said Bible-Boy, I will not have a problem executing any of the ways mentioned on that list."

"Yes ma'am," He said looking visibly scared.

"It's Lorelai, not ma'am, not Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai." And with that she walked out of the diner, leaving them alone, though not for long. Luke came to their table and sat down where Lorelai sat only mere minutes ago.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Could you leave us alone for a few minutes, Rory? I need to talk to Tristan," Luke replied.

"Sure, but don't you have to work?" Rory responded surprised.

"There's no one in here." He said. A "Hey!" came from behind them from an ignored Kirk.

"Okay, so there's no one important in here." Another "Hey" came from Kirk, but they just ignored him as usual.

"Why don't you go upstairs. There's something up there that you might want to see," Luke said shooing Rory away.

"Okay, sure", Rory said a little suspicious, but went upstairs anyway.

"I don't like you, I don't know you, but I don't like you…If you even think about doing anything to hurt Rory, you'll be a dead man. First, you'll have Lorelai to deal with, than me and don't even get me started on the town. Lorelai and Rory are very loved by this town You hurt her and you'll have an entire town waiting to lynch you. Do we understand each other?" Luke threatened.

"Yes sir. I would never hurt Rory, intentionally or otherwise," Tristan said while being scared the second time that day.

"Good," Luke got up just as Rory came back down.

"There was nothing up there, Luke." Rory said as she walked over to him.

"Hmm…I must've misplaced it then," he replied and went back to work even though Kirk was still the only other person in the diner.

Rory went back to where Tristan was sitting still looking mildly scared.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned as she saw the freaked out look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "Did you that people here are very protective of you?"

"Luke threatened you, didn't he?" She asked biting her lip to keep from laughing. She failed miserably however.

"This isn't funny, this was the second time today someone has threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you," he said, offended.

"Don't worry about it. Luke doesn't like anyone I go out with. He once put Dean in a headlock and he pushed Jess into the lake, and he's his nephew. He'll like you once he gets to know you. Wait. Let me rephrase that. He'll tolerate you once he gets to know you," Rory said reassuringly. "Come on; let's get back to my house. I think you've been threatened enough for one day."


	7. Thoughts and Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe some future characters that I might create if I feel like it. It would be cool if I did own something of the show, especially two certain some ones. Tristan and Jess, damn those two are hot! By the way, I might use some movie-quotes in this fic, but I don't own them, so don't sue me!

AN: The time-frame is a little different. Everything you've seen in the show has happened but at a different time. Rory is still in Chilton when Tristan returns. They're in their senior year.

Title: Back to Where It Started

Rating: T

Summary: Tristan is back from Military School. Let's see what happens. Trory

Chapter 7: Thoughts and worries

Rory and Tristan were lying on the couch sound asleep with the TV still on when Lorelai came home from work around 5 pm.

"Rory? I'm back," she called out when she walked through the door. She was about to holler her daughter's name again when she walked into the living room when she saw them sleeping on the couch. Rory was on top of him while he had his arms around her as if he were protecting her from everything bad.

'_They look so peaceful lying there together, sleeping. He seems to really care about her, but caring about someone doesn't protect them from everything. I've been around guys like you when I was growing up and hanging out with them never ended well. I want to trust you, Tristan, I really do. I just don't know how to, you remind me so much of Christopher and look at how that ended. I don't want her making the same mistakes I did and ending up pregnant. I can't forbid her to see him; I won't turn into my mother. I know I have to trust her to make her own decisions, hopefully the right decisions. I just don't know what to do here, she likes him a lot and that's what worries me mostly.' _Lorelai thought to herself while she was standing there looking at them sleep.

Tristan stirring on the couch pulled her out of her thoughts. She watched him take in his surroundings, his eyes landing on Rory who was still sleeping on his chest. She saw a smile forming on his face when he noticed Rory lying next to him with her hair spread across his upper body. It was then that he felt someone watching him. He turned his head around and saw Lorelai standing there looking at them. He gave Rory a soft kiss on her forehead and gently moved out from under her without waking her up.

"Hi Lorelai. look, this wasn't what it looks like. We were just watching a movie and fell asleep," he whispered when he was standing in front of her.

"I know I already gave you the speech about what would happen if you ever hurt her, but can I just talk to you for a minute? I just want you to know my side of things," she whispered back. Tristan nodded at her as if to say '_sure'_. "C'mon, we'll go take a walk and then go to Luke's to get dinner so she can sleep a little longer."

Lorelai wrote a note to Rory to let her know where they would be so she wouldn't worry and walked back out the door with Tristan following her.

"I know nothing happened in there, I believe you. She likes you a lot and I know you care about her. It's just…I keep thinking that something might go wrong, that you two will slip up and she ends up pregnant. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing, but she's only seventeen and I want her make something of her life before she becomes a mother. I want her to graduate and go to Harvard and graduate from there as well. I just want her to have the things I never had because of the choices I made. I want to like you, Tristan and I want to trust you, but I just can't. You remind me so much of Rory's dad and it worries me. I just don't want her to end up like me, pregnant and alone." Lorelai said as if Tristan weren't there and she was talking to herself.

"I know you're worried Lorelai, you have every right to be. I can't promise you that she and I will never sleep together. And I know something could happen and we might slip up, but even if something like that happens, I will be there to help every step of the way. I won't be like Rory's dad and just run scared. Like I said, I can't promise we will never have sex, but I can promise you that I'll never push her into something she isn't ready for. I will let her set the boundaries and I will respect those no matter what. I care about your daughter a lot and I would never intentionally hurt her. I don't expect you to trust me; I just want you to like me, even if it's just a little bit. You are the most important person in Rory's life and your opinion matters to her." Tristan said trying to explain his side of things.

Lorelai looked at him, her worries evident in her eyes. "You know, I may not like you yet and I may not like the thought of you sleeping with my daughter, but at least you're honest with me and you don't make promises you won't be able to keep. That goes a long way in my book, kid," They were standing in front of the diner now. "C'mon, let's get something to eat and take it home before sleeping beauty awakes," she said letting the conversation drop for now.

Tristan nodded in agreement and opened the door to Luke's. They walked and took a seat at the counter waiting for Luke to help them.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked concerned when he saw the worry clearly written across her face.

"I'm fine, Luke. Just thinking about the talk I had with Bible-Boy here. Now, I'd like two of the Gilmore Breakfast specials." Lorelai said.

"What do you want, Tristan?" Luke asked turning to him.

"I'll pancakes and some French toast, please," he answered politely, obviously scared of Luke.

"Where is Rory?" Luke asked curiously.

"She's still asleep, so we'll be taking the food with us," Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll tell Caesar to wrap it up," he said in response while he walked away to gave Caesar their order.

After they had gotten their food they walked the short distance to the Crap Shack in silence.


End file.
